We Didn't Let Him
by Willowph
Summary: Sequel to 'I won't let him'. Christmas brings many changes for Harm and Mac.
1. Default Chapter

Title: We didn't let him

Spoilers: season 10 up to and including a whole new ball game. AU after that

Summary: Sequel to I won't let him. It's Christmas time and Mac and Harm finally get it right (with a little help from the SECNAV)

Rating: PG to be safe

Disclaimer: not mine, don't sue

Feedback: appreciated but neither requested nor required

AN: This fic is AU after 'A whole new ballgame'. In this world Creswell's a real SOB. I actually kinda like Creswell but the real Creswell doesn't work for the purpose of this story. None of the eps after 'a whole new ballgame' happened. So Harm still has Mattie and the whole thing with Jen's old friend didn't happen.

JAG HQ

Dec 17th, 2004

1723 EST

Mac had spent the last 2 months trying to convince Creswell that she had changed since Japan. Unfortunately Harm's idea that Creswell had changed as well did not turn out to be true. The first thing he had done was remove Mac as Chief of Staff and replace her with Sturgis. Although he said he would be fair to all his personnel his bias was soon revealed.

He almost openly seemed to resent Bud because of his leg, Creswell had obviously skipped the good points in Harm career and concentrated on the bad and he would not let Mac forget what had happened in Japan. These things would be almost bearable if he wasn't doing his best to scuttle all their careers. Turner seemed to be the only one to escape his wrath. The other thing that irked Mac is that he wasn't making the best out of his resources. Efficiency of the office had gone down 23 percent since he took office. To Mac Creswell's actions made little sense. So little sense in fact that she was writing a report to SECNAV on it. She planned to send it to him on Monday after she had put some finishing touches on it and Harm had proofed it for her.

Mac had already decided that if the SECNAV did not remove Creswell from the position she was going to seek another post. She might even try for another post if Creswell was removed. Since that day in her office Harm and her had been getting closer. They always kept it out of the office but in the safety of their apartments things were changing. They had started to talk more openly about things that were going on in their lives. After a while the old familiarities came back. Light touches, shoulder massages, sitting closer together, it all gradually came to be. Just 10 days before a new line had been crossed, one that Mac had been waiting for. After one of their working dinners followed by some more talking of a personal nature Harm had kissed her goodnight.

FLASHBACK

10 days earlier

Mac's apartment

Georgetown

The case Harm and Mac had been working on really wasn't a difficult one. The case had just been an excuse for Harm to go over to Mac's place for the evening without getting the 3rd degree from Mattie and Jen.

Harm knew that Mac needed to vent/talk about Creswell and Mac knew Harm needed to talk about Mattie and his fears of losing her. That night they had gotten deeper into each other's psyches and feelings than ever before. As the conversation became more intimate so did their body language. The touches lingered longer, the gazes became more intense. By the time Mac walked Harm to the door it felt perfectly nature for him to kiss her.

"Thank for listening Harm," Mac said as she handed him his coat.

Harm took the coat, "No thank you," Harm replied, "I can't seem to talk to anyone else about this stuff."

"It's what I'm here for," Mac said looking up into his eyes, "Night Harm."

"Good night Mac," Harm replied. He then bent his head and places a gentle, loving kiss on her lips. Almost as soon as it started it had ended and Harm was back peddling like crazy.

"Oh God, I'm sorry Mac," Harm stuttered, "I mean not for the kiss itself because that was pretty good. I mean I didn't want to push, it just felt right. Now I've completely screwed everything up. Things were going so good up til now and I totally wreck it."

"Harm," Mac said, "shut up."

Harm obeyed but the look in his eyes showed the panic in his heart.

"It did feel right," Mac continued, "and I'm not sorry it happened. Things have been good between us. We both knew that eventually this line would have to be crossed. I have no problem with crossing it tonight. Just don't retreat into your shell because you think you pushed, you didn't. I want this just as much as you do."

"Really?" Harm asked almost timidly.

"Really," Mac stated. To prove her point she stood up on her tip toes and kissed his again. "Good night Harm."

"Good night Mac," Harm said before leaving the apartment with a huge grin on his face.

END FLASHBACK

The ringing of her internal alarm clock roused her out of her memory. It was time to head home to her sailor and his half meat half veggie lasagna.

TBC


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

Monday Dec 20

0900 EST

The Pentagon

The Secretary of the Navy walked into his office to find a folder baring the JAG insignia sitting on his desk. He opened the folder to find a report addressed to him from Lieutenant Colonel Sarah MacKenzie. He was intrigued and sat down to read it telling his secretary to hold all calls unless it was the White House.

By the time he finished reading his intrigue had turned to disgust. Disgust not for the officer that wrote the report but for the subject of said report. He wanted to do something about the report but first he had to check some facts.

He pressed the intercom to his secretary, "Linda I need monthly efficiency reports on JAG HQ for the past year. I also want a summary of the case assignments since General Creswell took office."

"Yes sir," Linda replied.

"Don't go through General Creswell to get them. If you can't get them from outside the office talk to Petty Officer Coates."

"Yes sir," Linda replied again. She found the request somewhat odd but had learned it best not to question her boss.

1327 EST

The pentagon

Sheffield had received and looked over the reports he had requested. He was not happy, what Colonel MacKenzie had written was accurate and in some places understated. He was now awaiting a visit from the author of the report.

Sheffield looked up when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in," He called.

"You wanted to see me sir," Colonel Sarah MacKenzie said.

"Yes Colonel," the SECNAV replied, "please have a seat."

Mac sat down on a well-padded chair and was surprised when Sheffield came around the desk and sat across from her.

"Do you know why you are here Colonel?" Sheffield asked.

"I assume it has to do with the report I sent regarding General Creswell," Mac said.

"It does," Sheffield said, "before I called you in here I took the liberty of reviewing some of the statistics and cases that you mentioned. The facts do speak for themselves."

"Sir if you believe the facts speak for themselves why am I here?" Mac asked.

"Colonel your report, as well as the others I reviewed, stated the facts," Sheffield began, "I want your opinion as to Creswell's possible motivations. I will be talking to others members of the JAG staff, but you know the General the best. You did serve with him in Japan, yes?"

"Yes sir I did," Mac replied shortly.

"Do you believe that your affair with Colonel Farrow is at least part of the reason he removed you from the position of Chief of Staff?" Sheffield asked.

"I do sir," Mac said, "permission to speak freely sir?"

Sheffield nodded.

"When I heard that Creswell was the new JAG my first instinct was to run, " Mac said, "find another post, maybe even something in the civilian world. A friend reminded me that I had changed in the 15 years since Japan and perhaps Creswell had as well."

"Had he Colonel?" Sheffield prompted.

"No sir," Mac answered, "but the same friend convinced me to give the General a chance to see that I had changed. That I am no longer the person I was in Japan. At first I put up with his attitude toward me, telling myself that given a little time he would see who I was now. His behavior toward has not changed in 2 months sir, which leads me to believe it won't."

"I see," Sheffield said, "However according to your report it didn't stop at his attitude."

"No sir," Mac said, "after removing me as Chief of Staff he proceeded to give me the scut work. It was the same type of work Admiral Chegwidden had me doing when I returned from civilian life, as a punishment for leaving. At first I thought that's what it was, a way to put me in my place. To show me that I wasn't above the small stuff."

"But it wasn't?" Sheffield asked.

"No sir," Mac said, "I continued to write wills and settle divorce arguments. The only time he would send me on an actual case was if he had no choice or if a case came up on a submarine."

"Why give you the submarine cases and not commander Turner?" the SECNAV asked, "isn't he a former submariner?"

"Yes sir he is," Mac said, "It's in my file that I dislike submarines sir. I don't like the close quarters. I think the General does it to try to rattle me. Frankly sir I think he's trying to rattle everybody. He's finding their weaknesses and exploiting them."

Are you saying you think he's trying to get you to resign?" Sheffield asked.

"Yes sir," Mac nodded, "or transfer to another post where I have less prospects."

"And you think he's trying to do this with others on the staff as well?"

"Yes sir," Mac replied, "at least with Commanders Rabb and Roberts."

"How so Colonel?" Sheffield asked.

"He gives Bud, Commander Roberts, mainly two types of cases," Mac said, "the ones that require him to be physically active, that would aggravate his disability or at least make it awkward and the ones that take him away from his family for a long time."

"I can see how that would rattle Commander Roberts," Sheffield said, "he has a young family doesn't he?"

"He has a five year old son, a one year old son and his wife is 8 months pregnant with twins," Mac said. "She needs him around as much as possible especially with Jimmy, the 1 year old, getting into everything and her not being able to pick him up easily."

"I see," Sheffield said, "How has she managed so far?"

"Frankly sir," Mac said, "every time Bud has to go out of town either myself, Commander Rabb, Commander Turner, Admiral Chegwidden or Petty Officer Coates moves in with her. Right now it's a little easier because Bud's brother is home from Annapolis for Christmas but once he goes back..."

I understand Colonel," Sheffield said. This was getting more and more disturbing, "What about Commander Rabb?"

"Creswell seems to send him on the dangerous cases," Mac said, "the ones where he's most likely to get in trouble. It's almost as if Creswell is fishing for a reason to reprimand him. It also scares Mattie, the Commander's ward, half to death. She lost her Mom in a car accident, her greatest fear is that she'll lose Harm too. Harm know that too, I know he's been thinking about requesting another post."

"I can see how you have come to your conclusions Colonel," Sheffield said. "I also wanted to talk to you about the reason efficiency is down at JAG. When AJ was there it ran as a well oiled machine, at least most of the time."

"Sir if I may continue to speak freely," Mac said, "In his apparent effort to rattle his staff the General is misusing his resources. In doing so investigations are taking longer and sometimes key testimony is not uncovered due to the witnesses not being completely comfortable with their council."

"Colonel please explain that statement," Sheffield said.

"I don't think it would come as a surprise to you sir that pilots respond better to another pilot," Mac said, "a pilot know what life on a carrier is like. He knows the stresses and the pressures. A pilot also knows the mechanical workings of an aircraft and at least parts of the ship. Knowing those things makes the investigation go faster because they don't have to be explained."

"In other words your saying the best man for investigations on a carrier is Commander Rabb," Sheffield said.

"If the case has to do with pilots or airplanes yes sir," Mac siad, "Creswell has been assigning those cases to commander Roberts. I assume because getting around a carrier is more difficult because of his injury."

"I see," Sheffield said, "and the same would apply to submariners and you already stated that you were getting those cases rather than Commander Turner."

"Yes sir," Mac said, "none of the senior staff is being put on the cases where they are most useful. Also Creswell has yet to hire a junior attorney to replace Lt. Singer. I know for a fact that Admiral Chegwidden was holding out for Jason Tiner to graduate NJS. Tiner graduated 6 weeks ago, the General has made no move to hire him or any other junior officer. That fact combined with myself being relegated to paperwork and minor cases means that Roberts, Rabb and Turner are swamped with cases sir. Sir it's hard enough to concentrate on 5 active cases at a time, never mind 15."

"I see Colonel," Sheffield said, "I will take that all under consideration. Thank you for stopping by."

"Thank you for listening sir," Mac said shaking the man's hand before turning to go.

"Oh and Colonel?" Sheffield called after her.

"Yes sir?" Mac turned around.

"If you find a need to transfer out of JAG headquarters I have a need for a legal advisor," the SECNAV said with a slight smile.

"Commander Lindsey's job sir?' Mac asked, "it hasn't been filled?"

"I hadn't found the right person," Sheffield said.

"Thank you sir," Mac said, "I'll consider it."

"Good bye Colonel," Sheffield said.

"Sir," Mac nodded and continued out the door.

TBC


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

Over the next few days Sheffield met with each of JAG HQ's senior staff as well as Petty Officer Coates. Most of what was said confirmed Colonel MacKenzie's story, there were a few additions however these just added to the disrespect that was growing for General Creswell. Finally SECNAV Sheffield called the JAG to his office.

Dec 23rd 2004

"You wanted to see me sir?" Creswell said as he entered the SECNAV's officer.

"I did General," Sheffield said, "have a seat."

Unlike in his meetings with the JAG personnel Sheffield remained behind his desk, his manner professional.

"Sir may I ask what this is concerning?" Creswell asked.

"I came into my office on Monday to find a report on my desk," Sheffield began, "A report I didn't not request. It was written by one of your senior staff. At first I didn't believe some of the things stated in the report. I checked and the facts were correct. I then held interviews with some of your staff. I must say General I did not like what I heard."

"What did the report say sir?" Creswell asked.

"I'll begin with the main problem before we move to its underlying causes," Sheffield said, "since you took over efficiency is down 23. Can you explain that?"

"I'm doing the best with what I have sir," Creswell said.

"According to what I've been looking at you haven't General," Sheffield said tersely.

"Sir?" Creswell questioned.

"You've been misusing your personnel," Sheffield said, "causing investigations to take longer than necessary."

"Sir I've noticed that certain members of my staff have been relegated to certain type of cases in the past." Creswell tried to explain, "I'm trying to round out their experience."

"Honestly General if you were rounding off their experience I wouldn't be seeing the pattern I am," Sheffield said.

"What pattern sir?" Creswell asked stoically but under the surface he was starting to worry.

"The pattern showing that Roberts is getting all the carrier and long term cases even though you have an experienced carrier pilot on your staff." Sheffield began, "the one that shows Colonel MacKenzie getting all the submariner cases even though you have a submariner on your staff, the one that shows Turner getting all the computer cases even though you have a computer whiz on your staff. The one that shows you're sending Rabb on all the dangerous cases. If you were rotating the cases around you could say you were trying to round out your staff's experience but you're not doing that."

"What are you trying to say sir?" Creswell asked.

"I'm saying that you seem to have problems with some of your staff members and are doing your best to make them miserable." Sheffield stated.

"Excuse me sir?" Creswell said.

"As I said after reading the report that was left on my desk," Sheffield began, "I spoke to all your senior staff as well as some of your supporting staff. It seems you aren't very well liked in the office."

"As I said before I took the position sir," Creswell said, "I'm here to be their CO not their friend."

"A good CO puts his resources where they are most useful," Sheffield said, "a good CO give equal opportunity to everybody on his staff, a good CO earns the respect of his staff, and a good CO respects the family obligations of his staff. You have accomplished none of these."

"Sir I..." Creswell began.

"You don't put your staff on the investigations where they would do the most good," Sheffield said standing up, "You don't give your staff equal opportunities, you have one of your top investigators and lawyers writing wills, you haven't hired a new junior lawyer swamping the others with work. Your staff far from respects you, they show respect to the uniform and the position but they don't have any for you as a person. And if anything you're exploiting Commander Rabb's and Commander Roberts family situations to make them unhappy."

"Sir I'm not there to coddle them just because they have families," Creswell said, he was starting to get a little hot around the collar.

"I'm not suggesting you are General," Sheffield said, "Do you resent Commander Roberts for some reason General? Perhaps because he was able to lose his leg and stay in the Navy?"

"No sir," Creswell replied, "why would you believe that?"

"You seem to be doing your best to get him to resign," Sheffield said, "You're giving him the carrier cases which you know will aggravate his injury. And you're giving him all the long term travel cases. As I'm sure you know from his file he has two small boys at home and his wife is pregnant with twins. She needs someone at home to help her. According to Lt. Commander Roberts and his co-workers it has gotten to the point that someone has to move in with her every time he is sent out of town."

"She's a military wife," Creswell said, "she should be used to taking care of the children on her own."

"And she's quite able to when she's not 8 months pregnant," Sheffield said, "She can't even pick up her younger son anymore. I would understand General, if you had to send him out of town because the other senior attorneys were already on important cases but that is not the case. You've sent him on week long investigations while Colonel MacKenzie is riding the desk. This is unacceptable."

"Sir I.." Creswell began.

"I'm not finished yet General," Sheffield said, "I'm not going to ask you what you have against Colonel MacKenzie I already know. What I don't know is why you can't get over it. It has been 15 years since you served together in Japan. She is an excellent lawyer and a damn good marine. So why is she riding a desk? Except for submarine investigations it appears."

Creswell remained silent.

"Nothing to say?" Sheffield asked, "maybe you can answer this one. What do you have against Commander Rabb?"

"He's a loose cannon Sir," Creswell said, "he likes to play superman and bends the rules to get his way."

"I could argue against your point but instead I'm going to ask you this," Sheffield responded, "If you see his as a loose cannon why are you sending him on all the investigations that would tempt him to play superman?"

Again Creswell said nothing.

"Nothing to say again?" Sheffield said, "well you can listen to me. You have one month to shape up to my satisfaction. I will be getting weekly reports from your staff as to your progress. Linda has a written memo of what I expect, you can get it on your way out. If you don't shape up by the end of January you will be looking for another position."

"With all due respect sir there are people who can over rule you," Creswell said tersely.

"Yes there are," Sheffield said, "and if they choose to do so in this case I know for a fact you will be losing at least one of your senior attorneys, probably three. And let me say this; these people are at JAG Head Quarters for a reason. They are there because they are the best. You alienate them and you are going to find yourself working with second class lawyers. Dismissed."

"Aye sir," Creswell snapped to attention, executed an about face and left the office.

TBC


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lt. Colonel Sarah MacKenzie was working on yet another will when her computer let her know that she had a new email. She looked at the sender's address, it was from the SECNAV.

_Attention JAG Senior staff,_

_I have just completed my meeting with Major General Creswell. I have informed him of my concerns. I have given him until January 31st to remedy his behavior. If it is not remedied at that time he will be fired. I will expect a progress report from you each week (either individually or as a collective). There is a chance that I could be overruled in removing him from the position. If that is the case I will help each of you find a new position if desired. _

_Sincerely,_

_Edward Sheffield_

_Secretary of the Navy_

_PS: See you all at the Roberts Christmas Party._

Mac smiles at the thought that things might change but she had already made up her mind that either way she was going to take the SECNAV up on his offer. She opened a new email message and addresses it to Harm.

_Butch,_

_I'm guessing you got the email from the SECNAV too. I wanted to let you know that I haven't changed my mind. I'm going to request a transfer to the position that the SECNAV offered me. I know he gave Creswell a month to change his ways but I don't think I could put up with it for another month. Also I think you and I both know that one of us will have to transfer out eventually grin . I'm going to call the SECNAV and ask for the official paperwork to be drawn up. Hopefully by Christmas Eve I can make two announcements; one about my transfer and the other about our relationship. Of course that second one is on the condition that you're ready._

_Are you and Mattie still coming with me to pick up Chloe tonight? I'll see you later_

_Yours always,_

_Sundance_

Mac smiled and sent the email. She'd be happy when she and Harm didn't have to sneak around behind their friends' backs. In the few days since she talked to Sheffield she and Harm had actually gone on a date. It wasn't disguised as a working dinner or even dinner as friends it was a date. They had gone out to dinner together and then gone back to her place, curled up on the couch and watched a movie. The kisses they shared were more than just good night kisses. It was only a matter of time before one of them uttered the 'L' word. They both knew the other one felt it, they just hadn't said it yet.

Mac picked up the phone and called the SECNAV.

Harm's office

Same time

Harm was working on a brief of the case he had just completed with the SECNAV's email arrived. He opened and read it.

'Thank God,' he thought, 'I can't wait to get off these danger assignments and Mac is dying to get out from behind that desk.'

He smiled and then reread the last line of the message.

'Since when is the SECNAV invited to the Roberts' Christmas party?' Harm pondered. He was pulled out of his thoughts when another email arrived. This one was from Mac.

The entire message made him smile, from her choice of greeting to her wanting them to go public. She was right about one of them eventually having to transfer. He already planned to propose to her, he just had to wait until the time was right. He was going to ask his Mom to send the engagement ring that his Dad and given her. He wrote her a quick message back saying that he and Mattie were coming with her to get Chloe and them got back to work.

It was a short while later that there was a knock on his doorframe. Harm looked up from his computer.

"Bud," Harm greeted, "what can I do for you?"

"I just got out of court," Bud responded, "I was wondering if there was any news about Creswell's meeting with the SECNAV."

"Come in and close the door," Harm said. Creswell had returned a few minutes ago and Harm didn't want his to overhear this conversation.

"The SECNAV sent out an email," Harm began, "He's talked to Creswell and has given him to the end of January to change his ways. He wants weekly reports from us to judge Creswell's progress."

"That sounds too good to be true," Bud said.

"It could be, Bud," Harm responded.

"Sir?" Bud prompted.

"While the SECNAV is technically Creswell's boss his decision to fire Creswell if he doesn't reform could be over ruled by his superiors." Harm explained.

"I see sir," Bud said not too enthusiastically.

"SECNAV has said that if that happens he will personally help find another position for whom ever requests it. He's already offered Mac Commander Lindsey's old position." Harm explained.

"Do you know if she is considering taking it sir?" Bud asked. He was torn between wanting Colonel MacKenzie to be treated fairly and selfishly wanting her to stay so he didn't get even more swamped.

"I know for a fact that she's going to take it," Harm said, "She called the SECNAV to request the paperwork be drawn up almost as soon as she got his email."

"I see sir," Bud said.

Harm could see the conflict in the younger man's eyes and guessed what it was about.

"Don't worry Bud," Harm said, "one of the things the SECNAV talked to Creswell about was filling the junior lawyer position Lt. Singer left open."

"Yes sir," Bud seemed to brighten a little.

"Now what's this about the SECNAV coming to your Christmas party?" Harm asked lightening the mood.

"Since the General turned down my invitation and SECNAV's been so great about this whole thing I thought it was a good idea." Bud explained, "he's already promised we won't get in trouble if we aren't on our best behavior. Are you still bringing the squash sir?"

"Yep," Harm said, "We'd better get back to work before the General catches us."

"Yes sir," Bud said, "Thanks for the update."

"You're welcome Bud," Harm said. Bud stood and left the office.

Before getting back to work Harm wrote a quick note to himself to pick up some spaghetti squashes on the way home. Since Harriet was 8 months pregnant everybody was bring part of the meal. They were still holding the dinner at the Roberts' house to keep up tradition. The admiral was even going over early to help with the turkey.

Later that day

Dulles International Airport

Mac, Harm and Mattie were waiting for Chloe's plane to arrive. The board said it was running 20 minutes behind schedule. Harm decided he would take the opportunity to ask Mac something he had been meaning to talk to her about.

"Hey Mac," Harm said, "Can I talk to you over here for a minute?"

"Sure," Mac answered. They moved over a little ways away from Mattie. "What is it?"

"I was wondering, well really Mattie and I were wondering," Harm began, why was he getting nervous? "Well you know we have that big house now. And we were wondering if you and Chloe would like to spend Christmas with us. I'm not trying to push you or anything. You can sleep in one of the guest bedrooms. And I guess if Mattie and Chloe get along Chloe could sleep in Mattie's room or in with you."

"Harm stop," Mac said placing two fingers on Harm lips, "you're rambling. I'd love to. But I'll have to talk to Chloe when she gets here. I guess with the way things are going between us it's a good thing you got that big house."

In November a house had come on the market that was absolutely perfect. There was an attic bedroom for Mattie and then 4 bedrooms on the second floor, one of which had been set up as an office. The first floor had a formal living room, dining room, kitchen and family room all with lots of natural light. It even had a swimming pool in the back yard. There was a basement that Harm was renovating into a separate apartment for Jen. That way she could have her freedom and pay her own way but still be nearby. Until that was done she was sleeping in one of the guest rooms. It had taken everything he got from the sale of his loft plus a substantial contribution from Frank but Harm had managed to buy the house.

It was announced that Chloe's flight had landed. Harm took Mac's hand in his and draped his other arm around Mattie and led his girls to the arrivals gate.

The trio watched the crowd looking for Chloe. As it turned out Chloe spotted them before they spotted her.

"Mac, Harm," Chloe cried out to them running up to hug Mac.

"Hey kid," Mac said hugging her little sister.

"Hey yourself," Chloe responded, "and I'm not a kid."

"No, you aren't," Mac agreed.

"Hey Harm," the teen greeted.

"Hi Chloe," Harm said, "I want to introduce you to someone..." he began to turn toward Mattie.

"Mattie right?" Chloe asked extending her hand, "Mac's told me a lot about you."

"That's me," Mattie said, "I've heard about you too. Listen I know we don't really know each other yet but Harm and I want to invite you and Mac to sleep over Christmas Eve."

"Sounds cool," Chloe said, "but I reserve the right to change my mind if we end up hating each other."

It was clear to all present that Chloe was joking. The two teens seemed to really be hitting it off.

After collecting Chloe's bags the four of them headed out for dinner at a local Italian restaurant. Over supper they caught up with Chloe and made plans that Harm would pick Mac and Chloe up before the Roberts Christmas party. After the party they'd make a quick trip to the wall and then back to Harm's place.

TBC


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5

December 24th

Roberts residence

Harm, Mac, Chloe and Mattie were a little late arriving at the party. For once it wasn't Harm's fault.

"Commander, Colonel, Mattie, Chloe, Jen," Bud answered the door, "come in."

"We're not the last ones here are we?" Harm asked.

"No sir," Bud said taking their coats, "we're still waiting on a few more people."

"I'll take these into the kitchen," Mac said motioning to the dishes she and Mattie carried. Mattie and Chloe followed while Jen wandered off to chat with other guests.

"A bit of advice Bud," Harm said, "if either of those twins is a girl always tell her your leaving 15 minutes before you plan to. That way she might actually be ready on time."

"Blaming other's for your tardiness again commander?" AJ Chegwidden asked as he approached the two younger men.

"Yes sir," Harm said, "Mattie delayed me 10 minutes leaving our place and then Chloe still wasn't ready when we got to Mac's so we had to wait another 10."

"I see," AJ said.

"Excuse me sirs," Bud said, "I'm going to check on the turkey." He turned and headed for the kitchen.

"Any idea who we're waiting on sir?" Harm asked, "Bud said there were more people coming but I don't see anybody missing."

"Afraid not Harm," AJ said. He was lying but he didn't want to ruin a surprise.

A while later Harm was chatting with Mike Roberts and Tiner when the doorbell rang. Harm looked toward the door curious as to who these 'mystery guests' were.

Bud opened the door with a smile, "Please come in."

Harm was surprised to see retired Admiral Thomas Boone on the other side of the door. A few seconds later his surprise turned to pleasant shock when Boone was followed by Harm's mother, stepfather and grandmother. Harm began to make his way through the crowd but Mattie beat him to the door.

"Trish, Frank, Grams," the teen exclaimed hugging each of them. "What are you doing here?"

By this time Harm had arrived at the door. He hugged his mom and Grams and shook hands with Frank and Boone.

"Well I won't be around forever and I thought it would be nice to have a family Christmas," Grams said, "and now that you have that nice big house we can do that."

"Grams don't say that," Harm said.

"Well I'm not saying I'm going anywhere anytime soon," Sarah said, "but is it so wrong to want to spend the holidays with my only grandson. Especially now that I have such a wonderful great-granddaughter."

"Of course not," Harm said.

"It's settled then," Trish said.

Just then Harriet waddled out of the kitchen.

"Admiral Boone, Mr. and Mrs. Burnett, Mrs. Rabb," Harriet greeted her newly arrived guests, "you're just in time. Everyone dinner is on the table."

Everyone moved to the dining room and took seats around the table. Harm and Mac sat next to each other. Chaplain Turner said the blessing thanking the Lord for all they had been blessed with over the past year. When he was done Mac stood up before people could start eating.

"Um, everybody," Mac began, "before we start I have a few announcements to make. The first is that as of December 27th I will no longer be working at JAG HQ."

There were a number of people who began to ask questions. Mac raised her hand signaling for them to be quiet. She waited a few seconds for the silence to settle.

"I'm sure most of you know about the problems plaguing of the office, especially me," Mac continued, the others nodded. "Secretary Sheffield has offered and I have accepted Ted Lindsey's old position."

She glanced at Harm to make sure he was ok with what she was going to say next. He smiled at her and gave a small nod.

"Saying that permits me to make my second announcement without worrying about regs," Mac said, "As of earlier this week Harm and I have begun to date."

"Congratulations, Ma'am, Sir," Harriet said.

"It's about damn time," Chegwidden said.

"Uncle AJ said a bad word," little AJ piped up. The entire room broke out laughing. Mac sat back down and everybody began eating and carrying on various conversations. Fortunately Mac and Harm were separated from Harriet by a number of people so they didn't have to deal with her interrogation until after supper.

After supper they gathered in the living room for some Christmas carols. A short while later AJ approached Harm and Mac.

"Auntie Mac," the boy said, "will you read me the night before Christmas before I go to bed."

"Sure buddy," Mac said, "why don't you go up and get your PJs on and brush your teeth and I'll be up in a minute."

He nodded then scampered off to get ready for bed. Mac wandered out into the hall, Harm followed.

"Harm are you sure Chloe and I should stay over?" Mac asked, "I mean your family's here we wouldn't want to impose."

"Mac," Harm said taking her hands in his, "you're family too. And it's not like we don't have the room. Chloe and Jen can bunk with Mattie, Grams can take Jen's room, Mom and Frank can stay in the guest room, We'll put you on the pull out in the office and admiral Boone on the pull out in the family room."

"Ok," Mac said, "if you're sure. I'd better go read to AJ. We can head to The Wall when I come back down."

"Ok," Harm said before pulling her to him for a brief kiss.

As he watched Mac walk up the stairs he realized that Admiral Boone didn't know how to get to his new place and he didn't know if his guests would be comfortable with a visit to the wall. He decided to go in search of his mother. He found Trish talking with Varese.

"Mom can I talk to you for a minute," Harm asked.

"Of course Honey," Trish answered, "excuse us Varese."

"Sure," Varese said.

Harm took his mother into the den for a little privacy.

"Mom, you know I usually visit Dad on Christmas Eve," Harm said, "Mac and the girls were going to come with me..."

Harm didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. his mother interrupted him.

"Thanks for your concern Harm," Trish said with a small smile, "but I think I should pay him a visit too. It's been a long time since I was there. I know Tom and your grandmother would like to go. And before you say anything about Frank he has friends on that wall too."

"Ok," Harm said, "We'll all go to the wall and then Tom can follow us back to my place."

"Don't you have to drop Mac and Chloe off?" Trish asked.

"No," Harm said, "Mac and Chloe are sleeping over. And before you say anything Mac is sleeping on the pull out in the office. We're taking things slow. We just thought it would be fun to have Christmas morning together especially now that I have Mattie and Chloe's with Mac for the holidays."

"I can understand that," Trish said, "where is Mac anyway?"

"Putting little AJ to bed," Harm said, "he wanted her to read him t'was the night before Christmas."

"That's sweet," Trish said, "she'll make a great mother. Hint hint."

" Mom," Harm said in a warning tone.

"Ok, ok, I'll stop," she said, "why don't we get back to the party."

Harm agreed and the returned to mingle with the other guests.

TBC


	6. chapter 6

AN: Thanks to everybody for the great reviews. As a thank here's the last two chapters (plus I wanted to get it all posted by Christmas)

Chapter 6

20 minutes later Mac returned from putting AJ to bed.

She walked up and touched Harm's arm, "AJ wants to say goodnight to his uncle Harm."

"I'll be right back," he said to his mom, he gave Mac a quick kiss before going up the stairs.

"You sure this is only your second date?" Trish asked Mac, "you seem pretty...intimate."

"I'm sure," Mac said, "it's just that we've been friends for so long that we feel completely comfortable around each other."

"Are you sure we won't be intruding on your evening?" Trish asked.

"Of course not," Mac said, "did Harm tell you we were going to the wall?"

"Yes," Trish said, "he was concerned about Frank..."

"But I have some people of my own I want to visit," Frank said placing an arm around his wife's waist.

Just then Harriet approached them with Jimmy, "Jimmy wanted to say goodnight to his auntie Mac."

"Good night Jimmy," Mac said kissing the boy on the forehead, "you'd better get to sleep if you want Santa to come."

Harriet smiled at Mac and continued on her way.

"I bet you can't wait 'til Harm and you have a little one like that," Trish said.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up too high," Mac said so quietly Trish could barely hear her, "at least not for biological grandkids."

"Oh my dear," Gram said joining the conversation, "is there something the matter."

"The short answer is yes," Mac said, "the long answer can wait. I don't need it circulating around the party."

"Alright Deary," Grams said, "where is Harmon? I know he wanted to go to the wall but I'm afraid if we wait any longer I'll be asleep before we get there."

"He's just saying goodnight to AJ," Mac said, "he should be back down in a minute. Speaking of which I should probably go dig out our coats and find the girls."

"You get the coats," Frank said, "I'll get the girls."

10 minutes later they had just managed to get their coats, say their goodbyes and get out the door.

The drive to the wall was uneventful. Harm and Tom Boone easily found parking spaces and the group gathered at the path. Harm slowly led the way down the path to his father's name. When they reached the panel Frank gently squeezed his wife's arm and continued on.

Harm took off his glove and ran his fingers over his father's name.

"Well dad there are a few more people here than usual," Harm said softly, "I brought Mac and Mattie, you've met them before. Tom Boone's here and so are Mom and Grams. I guess we're just missing Sergei then the whole family would be here. He sends his love though Dad, he sent a card to." Harm took an envelope out of his pocket and placed it at the base of the panel.

"I talked to you at thanksgiving and Mom and Grams haven't been here in a while so I'll let them have a word." Harm took a step back to give his mother and grandmother some privacy.

Nothing was said between Harm and his girls, they kept the reverence of the moment. Mac took one hand and Mattie the other, Chloe took Mac's other hand. Harm tugged their hands and the group began to walk along the path. They remained silent, each lost in their own thoughts. The silence remained until Sarah Rabb summoned them.

"Harmon," Grams said, "Thank you for bringing us here but I'm dead on my feet. Could you take an old woman home now?"

"Of course Grams," Harm said offering his grandmother his arm. "Mattie could you and Chloe go get Frank please?"

"Sure Harm," Chloe said.

"I'll go with them," Mac said, "make sure they don't get into trouble."

Mac and the girls came back with Frank and they all headed back to Harm's.

Later that evening

Harm's house

Alexandria VA

Harm let his family into the house.

"Harm it's beautiful," Trish said glancing around the front hall.

"Thanks Mom," Harm said helping her with her coat, "Mac and the girls helped decorate. Jen do you mind bunking with Mattie and Chloe tonight so Grams can have your bed?"

"No problem sir," Jen said, "just let me grab something to sleep in first."

"I'll show you the way Grams," Jen said guiding the elderly woman up the stairs.

"Thank you my dear," Grams said, "I'm sorry for putting you out of your room."

"I don't mind," Jen said.

"Mattie can you make up the pull out in the family room for Admiral Boone?" Harm asked, "the spare sheets are in the linen closet."

"Sure," Mattie said before sprinting up the stairs to get the sheets Chloe followed her.

"Mom, Frank, you guys can have the guest room," Harm said leading his mother, step father and Mac up the stairs. "It's the one at the end of the hall. I'm just going to help Mac make up the pull out in the office. The bathroom's on the right if you need it."

Harm entered the office while Mac went to the closet to get the sheets. Harm took the cushions off the couch and pulled out the bed. Mac came back into the room with the sheets.

"I've got this Harm," Mac said, "why don't you go make us some hot chocolate?"

"Sure," Harm said, "Mind if I invite the others to join us?"

"Sure," Mac said leaning over to put on the fitted sheet, "I'm going to finish up here and put my pjs on. I'll meet you downstairs."

Harm went over and quickly kissed her before heading off to ask the others to join them for hot chocolate.

A few minutes later.

Harm was standing at the stove stirring the hot chocolate when his mother entered the kitchen.

"Harm?" Trish said.

"Yeah, mom?" Harm answered.

"Mac said something this evening that worried me," Trish said.

"What was it Mom?" Harm asked his tone a mix between worry, curiosity and trepidation.

"I hinted at grandchildren when Harriet came around with little James," Trish said.

"Mom..." Harm began.

"I know I shouldn't have," Trish said, "but I did. She said that I shouldn't get my hopes up. At least not biological ones. What did she mean?"

"It's not all my story to tell," Harm said, "but the short version is there are medical concerns with Mac getting pregnant."

"Medical concerns?" Trish inquired, "is she alright?"

"I'm fine Trish," Mac said from the doorway.

"Hey," Harm said gently, "how long have you been standing there?"

"Just caught the tail end of the discussion." Mac said.

"I'm sorry Mac," Harm said, "I shouldn't have said anything without your say so."

"It's ok Harm," Mac said walking up to him and placing a hand on his arm, "It concerns you too. And your Mom deserves to know why she might not have grandkids."

"I already have a granddaughter," Trish said, "two if you count Jennifer. I don't need anymore."

"Thanks Trish," Mac said, "but you still deserve to know. This past May I was diagnosed with endometriosis. It makes it difficult for me to conceive and even more difficult to carry a baby to term."

"Oh my," Trish said, "that's terrible." She reached over and squeezed the younger woman's hand.

It was at this moment that Mattie and Chloe entered the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Chloe asked.

"Ohh, you just told Gramma Trish about Mac's thing didn't you?" Mattie said.

"Yeah," Mac said, "but enough of this lets all go into the living room for some hot chocolate. Where's Admiral Boone and Frank?"

"Frank got a call from the office," Trish said, "he should be down soon."

"Admiral Boone said he was going to turn in," Chloe said.

"Frank got a business call at this hour on Christmas Eve?" Mattie asked.

"Yes," Trish said, "it's not this late on the west coast."

"I guess," Mattie shrugged, "still seems weird to me."

"You get used to it," Harm said.

"Says the man who locked himself in his room every Christmas Eve from the age of nine," Trish said.

"I had good reason," Harm said. That was the year his mom had started to date, he felt like she was betraying his father. He did not vocalize his reason though, he left the statement as it was.

"Topic closed," Mac said, "It's Christmas Eve. Can't we think of happier things to talk about?"

They did think of happier things. They talked of happy memories and hopes and dreams. They talked about Mattie's boyfriend and how Harm and Mac finally managed to get together.

A while later only Mac and Harm and left sitting in front of the dying fire.

"Harm," Mac said.

"Hmm," Harm replied looking at the marine in his arms.

"I was thinking about what your mom said," Mac said, "Mattie's great but I do want more children. I just don't know if I can stand to go through all the treatments."

"Mac," Harm said as he turned to face her, "you and I both know that families aren't made out of genes. They're made out of love. We will have more kids. We can adopt and as long as we love them they will be just as much ours as AJ and Jimmy are Bud and Harriet's."

"You're right," Mac said, "we'll have plenty of kids, and I'll never have to go through labor."

Harm laughed, "we'd better get to bed. I have to get up early in the morning to pick up Mattie's present."

"Oh that's right," Mac said, "where is it?"

"The admiral's," Harm said, "now bed."

"Bed," Mac agreed with a yawn.

The two climbed the stairs and parted ways with a kiss.

TBC


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7

Harm's alarm went off at 0530 the next morning. He quickly got dressed and headed out to the SUV. The drive to admiral Chegwidden's took 10 minutes at that early hour. When he arrived at the admiral's home he opened the back gate and loaded Mattie's present into the back of the SUV. When he got back home it was just past 7:00. Before unloading the present he woke Mac up so she could take pictures of the girls' reaction. Harm brought the present, a 2 year old golden lab, to the door of Mattie's attic bedroom. He let Mac creep up the stairs before releasing the dog. The dog bounded up the steps and began licking the girls faces. All three were camped out on the floor since they decided it wouldn't be fair if one of them got the bed. All three girls woke up, first shrieking in surprise and then in joy.

"Merry Christmas Mattie," Harm said a wide grin on his face.

"You mean he's mine?" Mattie cried out in excitement.

"He's all yours," Harm said, "his name is Hawkeye, he's 3 years old."

"Thank you Harm," Mattie said, "he's beautiful."

The teen got up and hugged her guardian as Chloe and Jen continued to play with the dog on the floor. The other guests heard the ruckus and joined the group in the attic.

"Whose dog is that Harmon?" Grams asked as she reached the top of the stairs, "it is making quite a racket."

"He's mine Grams," Mattie said, "Harm got him for me for Christmas."

"Well aren't you a lucky girl," Grams said, "a dog is the loyalist friend you'll ever have if you take good care of him."

"I will," Mattie said.

"She says that now but trust me in a couple of months it will be you feeding, walking and taking care of that dog," Trish said to her son.

"Don't I know it," Harm said, "well since we're all up why don't we go open the rest of the presents?"

The others readily agreed and they all headed for the living room where the tree was set up with piles of presents underneath it.

Rabb House

1551

Harm answered the door bell with a dish towel thrown over his shoulder. He, his mother, and Grams were all cooking Christmas dinner.

"Hi Tom," Harm said letting Mattie's father in, "The girls are in the backyard."

"Thanks for having me Harm," Tom said removing his boots and coat.

"Let me introduce you to everyone," Harm said leading the other man into the kitchen, "This is my mother Trish and my grandmother Sarah Rabb. Mom, Grams this is Tom Johnson, Mattie's dad."

"It's an pleasure to meet you both," Tom said.

"Mattie's a wonderful girl," Trish said.

"She is," Tom agreed, "Harm do you mind if I speak to you and Mattie alone for a minute?"

"Of course not," Harm said. He went to the back door and called Mattie inside. Once Mattie was inside the three went into the office and closed the door.

"What's going on Dad?" Mattie asked a bit concerned as to why she was called inside.

"I wanted to give you two your Christmas present," Tom said, "but I want to make it clear that if you don't want it you don't have to take it."

"Ok," Mattie said a little confused.

Tom pulled an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Harm. Harm opened the envelope and pulled out some papers. He looked at the top sheet shocked.

"Harm what is it?" Mattie asked, "what do they say?"

Harm didn't answer her so she took the papers from his hands.

"Document of surrender of parental rights," she read the top of the page.

"It means Harm can adopt you," Tom said, "that is if that's what you both want?"

"You're serious?" Mattie exclaimed, "you'd let Harm adopt me?"

"If that's what you want," Tom said, "I'm not trying to get rid of you."

"I know you aren't Dad," Mattie said, "and thank you, this is the best Christmas present ever! Isn't it Harm?"

Harm was still in shock, "huh?"

"I said this is the best Christmas present ever," Mattie repeated.

"Yes it is kiddo," Harm said, "I don't know how to thank you Tom."

"Just keep taking good care of my little girl," Tom said as he gave Mattie a hug.

"I will," Harm said, "lets go back downstairs and tell everyone the good news."

Later that night Harm sat at the head of the dining room table. He glanced around at the people gathered together in him home. Many of them weren't even related, to him or each other but there was no denying that these people were his family. The love of his life, his soon to be daughter and her father, his mother and step father, his fathers wingman and best friend, his Grams and a young lady who he loved as a little sister. Two years ago a family was a far off dream and now it was his reality.

The End


End file.
